


Admittance

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [29]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Things begin to change for Nia and Dana.





	Admittance

“I still love you… I’m just… lost.”

Dana’s words had stung even as Nia sighed, her voice low and warm. 

“Why lost? What’s wrong babe?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. I don’t think I want to be a Little anymore…”

“So… what now?”

“Maybe we can… stay together. Just be a couple. A real… loving… couple.”

“Awh, babe, we already were… it’s okay to put away childish things.”

Dana had smiled, looking up at Nia. 

“You’re really okay with that?”

“Of course I am…. I love you. I just want you to be happy. I want… us… to be happy.”

“I’m always happy with you.”

They had talked for a few days after, working to find a new rhythm. Dana had come around to the playcentre with Nia, her adult clothes still soft and warm but just a little more adult, leather and jeans suiting her even as she wore soft t-shirts. The two had been happy to adapt, become part of the adults who helped look after the girls. They had no little of their own yet… but they would soon. 

Ronda had come around with a Little, but they had not known if they should take her. Nobody had expected the Little to run away.


End file.
